Snippets of Abandoned IY Fan Fictions
by Yashodoa
Summary: Several of my abandoned stories for those who are curious to read. Some I might continue and finish, some I might never. Basically, a Yashodoa Teasers.
1. Seisho

**Seisho (Working Title)**

Possible other Titles:

Reincarnation of SesshoMaru

The Boy at School

Pairing: Seisho (SesshoMaru) & Kagome

Genre: Romance/Drama?

Rating: Undecided

Summary: Kagome returned to her time to get away from InuYasha and to take a test. She meets a new upperclassman student at her school and he seemed very familiar to her. He strikes her up a deal and she accepts, but what is his plan with her and why is he the reincarnation of SesshoMaru? While she was in the past, she also developed somewhat a relationship with SesshoMaru himself and is very confused of whom to choose, one soul but two different eras.

* * *

Chapter One: The New Boy at School

The blue light washes over her for a moment and her feet finally touched ground. Looking up, she found herself in her time and huffed. "Baka InuYasha." She muttered under her breath, it was nothing new, they always fight every time she tries to leave for her time.

Kagome is now sixteen years old, now a junior in her high school; even she wondered how she manages to pass the previous year with hopping between two eras. It was not easy juggling homework, fighting youkai and bantering with a dog hanyou. She had to return now since she has a test at school and she had to see to every test if she wanted to pass high school. She figured she would worry about getting into college later rather than now.

InuYasha had objected to her returning to her time, wanting to go out and search for more jewel shards. Taking the bauble in her hand, she gave it a look. It was nearly complete. She had not yet told him that Naraku has the last of them while Kohaku and Kouga has the other three. Since her Miko had grown stronger in the past year, far exceeding than Kikyou's ability, she was able to sense them farther and she found none others to search for. It was not like InuYasha would listen to her, he was just itching to fight at every chance he gets, to prove himself.

Climbing out of the well, she trudged herself into her house. Her mother had gone out grocery shopping and her brother was at a friend's house and her grandfather was at another shrine, swapping tales with other priests. She figured she has time to take a bath, get some head start on her homework before dinner.

The next day, Kagome ran down her shrine steps, calling back to her mother, "I'm going to school. See you later." She reached the bottom of the steps and met with her three friends, Eri, Ayumi and Yuka. They squealed as they saw her and gathered around her.

"Kagome, you are feeling better, are you?" Eri asked, poking Kagome's arm.

Yuka rolled her eyes, "That two-timing boyfriend of yours didn't bother you so much this time around?"

Ayumi swatted her two friends and turned to Kagome, "Don't listen to them, here are your notes. Eri's been plotting to make a date for you and Hojo this weekend. I am sure you don't want to."

Eri gasped at Ayumi and stood with hands on her hips, "Excuse me! Hojo wanted to go out with her as soon she gets better."

Ayumi laughed at Eri, taking Kagome's arm, dragging her to school. "Now, we got test today, did you study the last notes I gave you?" She saw Kagome nod, "Good. It's going to be a killer." Yuka and Eri ran to catch up with them. "But honestly, did you break it off with InuYasha?" She finally asked.

Kagome sighed as she followed her friends' pace. "I broke it off with him a month ago. He couldn't decide between me and her, so I told him I am not going to stand by anymore and wait for him to actually choose, so I broke it off with him. He was upset, but we are friends now, though he had been a bit cranky lately."

"Good, I can't stand seeing you mope after him." Ayumi quipped and they reached the gate of their school. The bell rang the warning bell and they all broke into run to get into the building before the next bell. She had always been the most sensible friend of the three of them, which is why Kagome felt more comfortable around her. Ayumi never questioned her for her suspicious lifestyle.

Kagome reached her locker and slipped her shoes off to replace with slippers. As she tried to stand up from slipping her slippers on, her head collided with someone's head. "Ouch!" She dropped her books to grab hold of her throbbing head. She looked up and swallowed, "Oh, sorry."

The boy rubbed his chin. He was tall, slender with shoulder length hair cut, yet it was not what surprised her. It was because he had silver hair and soft amber eyes, which was unusual for a Japanese boy. His face was set in seriousness. He looked strikingly familiar.

He bends down along with her, helping her to gather her books. She stood up, carefully to not bump him again, "Thanks. I gotta go. Nice to meet you." She turned and quickly sprinted down the hall to catch up with her friends.

He shook his head and saw that she had forgotten a book. He picked it up and found it was a journal. He knew he should not read it but couldn't help it, since it was lying open on the floor and he had caught few words that piped his curiosity. He took the book and went to his class.

The whole morning, during classes, she wondered about the new student, she had never seen him before in her school. He appeared familiar, his hair and eyes were much like InuYasha and SesshoMaru, yet it he was human. She figured he was one of the upperclassman, a new transfer student. She wondered why her friends had not told her about him, since they love to gossip about anything new and from the look of him, he was hot to boot.

Lunch rolled around quickly enough for her, she grabbed her bento box and joined with her friends outside in the field among the other students to eat lunch. It was a nice day and eating outside was in order.

Kagome plopped herself down next to Ayumi, feeling much safer with her than the other two. "The test was hard, I think I did okay on it."

Eri whined, "I did horrible, I couldn't even figure out half of the questions."

"Me too!" Yuka joined in the whine feast.

Kagome rolled her eyes and opened her bento box. "All right. Who's the new guy." She gestured with her chopstick across the field to where the new guy was walking through, unintentionally parting the student body like Red Sea.

"Oh, yeah." Ayumi murmured, "That's Nishimaru Seisho. He transferred in the day after you left sick couple weeks ago. You don't want to bother with him, he is stuck-up and cold."

Yuka turned her head to watch him, nodding her head, "yeah. The first day, he practically had hordes of girls after him. He's really hot… but he told them all off with rude words. Then the guys came after him, upset that he had insulted their girlfriends. He knocked couple of them out and told them to back off and leave him alone. Ever since, no one bothers him. Such a pity, he's really hot but a social reject." She munched into her rice ball.

Eri sighed, "Didn't hurt to look at him." She turned back to Kagome and grinned, "At least you're lucky to have the hottest boyfriend in school."

Kagome dropped her chopstick in her box and covered her face with her hands. "Eri, I am not interested with Hojo. Why don't you date him?" But Eri didn't hear her question as she turned to watch Seisho. Kagome looked up to Eri's squeal and saw that the new student was walking over to where they are sitting.

Seisho approached Kagome, ignoring the other three girls. He noted that Kagome didn't have the same love struck look on her face like any other girls and sighed in relief inwardly; this girl was different from the rest. He bowed and softly asked, "Join me? I wish to talk to you." He gestured to another tree. He saw Kagome nodding and stood up. He turned and walked over to the tree and sat down.

Kagome was stuck with a déjà vu, it was almost like having SesshoMaru talking to her and the way he walked was very similar, with headstrong pride and even grace. Plopping herself once again on the ground, she tilted her head, studying his profile, he had the same feature as SesshoMaru and wondered if he was actually his incarnation, then again, if he was, SesshoMaru must had died sometime in the past and it was hard to grasp the concept. She even went to extent to feel his aura but couldn't grasp, it was either the guy was very good at hiding his aura or he had none at all. Human's aura was often weak and it takes a little while to detect them.

"My name is Nishimaru Seisho. You dropped your book this morning." He handed her a colorful notebook.

Kagome gasped as she recognized her journal and grasped it from his hand, clutching the book to her chest. "Oh, my journal." She looked up and saw his tiny quirk. "You read it, didn't you?"

Seisho gave a nonchalant shrug, "Only some, Kagome."

She blinked and realized she had not introduced herself. "Oh, you already know my name." He gestured to the book. "Right." Blushing, she looked away.

"Some, I said. I read enough to figure your boyfriend is an idiot. This InuYasha, he's not worth your time."

She nodded, "I know, I broke it off with him a while ago. We're still friends, nothing more."

He smirked as he leaned forward, resting on his knees. "So, I suppose, you are available to date anyone?"

Kagome looked up to him, blinking as she was confused to his comment. "What?"

"I guess I put it in wrong perspective. Are you available for a date this Friday night?"

She gasped softly and blushed horribly; he was different than what her friends had said to be. "Oh… uhm. You're serious?"

He nodded and leaned back to the tree. "Usually, girls will jump at the chance. But I don't want any of them. You seem to be the only rational girl in the entire school."

Kagome frowned, "What's your agenda with me? Usually, guys want to date a girl to get into her pants." She retorted.

He laughed, surprising her. She watched with awe as he laughed, realizing, it was probably what SesshoMaru would had looked and sounded like if he ever laughed. "Not interested like that. I simply need a companion, a friend. Sometime it's rather dull here. Let's say, if you date me, I will be giving you a hand up in keeping the other boys away from you, including this InuYasha and you help me with a subject that I am worse with."

Kagome pursed her lips, it had sounded like a fair trade, except she wasn't in school enough to help him with a subject, let alone any. "But, I am sick often that I am nearly failing in every subject."

"Even in reading? I can't seem to keep myself interested in any books to save my grade." He mentioned.

Kagome gave a smile, "Well, that's the only subject that I seem to be passing fairly well. Okay. That's a deal." She handed her hand out and he grasped his large hand over her in a shake, sealing the deal. She smiled at him and resumed eating her lunch.

* * *

Author's Note on the Story:

I wrote this a long time ago and I don't remember where I am going with this story. I didn't start to develop a habit of writing outline for a story idea until late last year, so this story was obviously from way before that, what I just had presented to you was all I have on this idea.

I believe I was inspired by a story; 'Chasing Methuselah' a Miroku/Kagome story where she met reincarnated Miroku in her time. But this story arch is different; Seisho has a different goal and an intention for Kagome relating to the SesshoMaru in the past. I can't remember exactly how the story will go. If I am to continue this, I'll develop a story line that is interesting, obviously for those who are familiar with my writing.


	2. Child of West

**Child of West (Working Title)**

Possible other Titles:

Son of the West

SesshoMaru's Heir

Pairing: SesshoMaru & Kagome

Genre: Romance/Drama?

Rating: Undecided

Summary: Kagome finds a puppy, an full inuyoukai abandoned by its mother and adopts it right away. It turns out to be SesshoMaru's son and it is too late, the pup has imprinted upon Kagome as his own mother. What is SesshoMaru going to do?

Note to the Story:

Name for the pup: Undecided

Feature: white hair, gold eyes look everything like father, none of his mother

Kananishi – Power of the West

Nishikazu – First son of West

Sesshokazu – First son of Sessho

Son's Biological Mother- Of Sesshomaru's court, a brown Inu youkai, brown hair, amber eyes, very heartless, curel, her intention to snag position as a Lady in Nishi's Court.

Name: Hisamatsu

Sayuri- A hanyou of InuYasha/SesshoMaru's clan. Grey hair, not exactly white like InuYasha, dark silver eyes. Mother is youkai, father is human, but once Sayuri was born she was given to father and later he died, she was outcast. InuYasha and her become mated, she has sweet personality, very patient and kind, but fearful as well. Her fighting ability is not the best but she make do. Her night of human is during waning quarter moon.

* * *

Chapter One:

Kagome pushed herself out of the well and setting herself on the rim, taking in the fresh air of feudal Japan. Glancing around, she found no danger and turned to pull her battered yellow backpack out of the well.

"I think it's time to get a new one… maybe, maybe not." She murmured to herself and hoisted the back pack over her shoulder and the sling finally snapped. She groaned, "Well, definitely yes. When I go back next time, I'll get a new one." She glanced at the back pack that had fallen to the ground, spilling the contents.

The yellow pack had lost its uses after two and half years of traveling in Feudal Japan. She knelt to gather the things and stuff it back in the pack.

The group had changed over the time. Kagome had grown into a stronger woman, time hopping between two worlds. Growing a bit taller, she was almost same height as InuYasha and she had managed to get through High School and was nearly finished, in the upcoming spring, she would graduate.

The defeat of Naraku had earned them most of the jewel together but the motivation in gathering the jewel had waned, it had almost came to the point that the group just stayed in the village, waiting for new rumors to come by or any youkai coming crashing down at them, demanding for the Shikon no Tama. Usually, they would travel a week out a month, going around helping wherever they could.

Sango finally had beat senses into the hentai monk, objecting to his groping and asking perverted question to any young female he meet. He had turned around and asked her to marry him and indeed, they did. But their relationship had not changed much, yet he kept his hands only to her. Since the wind tunnel was gone with Naraku, they decided to not rush into producing any heir at any time soon.

Shippo had grown; he was taller and stronger, finally reaching Kagome's waist height. He still was ever adorable kit, always bantering with InuYasha, getting himself bopped or gnawing onto the white furry ears. He still looks to Kagome as his foster mother.

InuYasha was the same as always yet his attitude was much better, for Kagome had tamed him. There was a time that they thought they would end up together but it just didn't seem to work out. They couldn't move past the stage they had found themselves comfortable in. InuYasha had a hard time to see Kagome without seeing Kikyo in her. It had hurt Kagome but she got over it. She was glad, knowing that she still hold his heart, in best friends' term, nothing more.

There was a new addition to the group, another hanyou. Not too long after the defeat with Naraku, InuYasha ran across a girl in the forest one night, soaked wet from the rain, shaking in fear, lost. She had been running away from something and gotten herself lost in InuYasha's forest.

They learned she is an inu-hanyou, young, about Kagome's age. She had came from a village far north west, her mother was a youkai and had cast her out to her human father. Her father had recently passed away, leaving her alone and the village decided to get rid of her, casting her out as well. Her name was Sayuri; she was a pretty sweet girl, with grey hair and grey eyes. InuYasha had taken a quick liking to her. She was a fresh face, a fresh start.

Kagome was happy that InuYasha had taken to her and they finally became mate after one long agonizing year of dancing around each other. She found Sayuri dear to her, much like a sister and she couldn't be happier for InuYasha to actually found true love other than Kikyo or her.

She looked up, pausing in picking her things up, frowning; she listened harder and gasped as she realized it was a small whimpering cry that caught her attention. Suddenly as she heard the cry of, she stood up and felt a youki, to be precise, an inu youki not very far into the forest. She grabbed her bow and arrows, determined to find out what was out there.

She had grown stronger in her Miko ability, much stronger than Kikyo could ever be, she was able to identify different youki species before even encountering them. Even, she could put names to familiar youki energy to individuals, such as InuYasha, Sayuri, Shippo, Kouga and SesshoMaru.

Treading into the forest, farther away from the well, but not concerned since she had grown to know the forest by heart. It wasn't far as she reached the area where she first had her encounter with the raven demon a long time ago. The cry had silenced the moment she had entered the forest and feared for the worse.

She stood in the clearing, staring at a woman, an inu youkai woman. The woman turned to Kagome and sneered. She had long brown hair and her kimono was made of silk, in rich color, symbolizing that she was of higher class.

"Ah, a Miko…" The woman stood straighter and winced. She glanced down and huffed, her kimono was soaked and stained, from what Kagome could see, from birth. It became clear that the woman had given birth to a baby, or rather, a pup.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked, concerned. She glanced around and couldn't find the pup.

"Yeah, yeah." The woman waved her hand, "At least I got rid of me pup. I was going to leave it here for the forest… but you're here, a Miko, do me a favor and kill it." She sneered and then suddenly, she left, leaping out of sight.

Kagome felt her youki disappearing out of her range fast. "How horrible…" She muttered. She saw a bundle lying under the base of a tree, the ground was soaked and she noticed the afterbirth lying there. Grimacing, she approached and found a small infant puppy. It was so small and silent, its wide golden eyes staring out blankly, murky; it was tiny, about a half size of a newborn, its body covered in silvery white downy fur. "Oh, poor pup." She murmured, lifting it off the ground and huddling it to her chest. It whimpered a small cry.

"There's no way I'm gonna have you killed or leave you out here." She murmured and returned to her bag by the well, she took out a blanket and swaddled it up. She noticed it was a boy, she assumed, perhaps born earlier because of his size, she would have to ask. It started to whimper a lot and nuzzle into Kagome's hands. She realized it was hungry and sighed, "Oh, I'm not sure how I'm going to feed you… I have to return to my time to get formula… I hope Mama have some…"

"Kagome? You're back." Kagome turned to greet Sayuri. Sayuri stopped and stared at the pup in Kagome's arms, "What's that?"

Kagome smiled, "A pup I found… poor thing, his mother wanted to leave him to die. He was just born few hours ago." She glanced down and brushed the silver fur on it's face and he latched right onto her finger, sucking. "He's hungry; I need to go back to my time to get some formula… would you hold him?" She asked.

Sayuri nodded, taking the pup and it whimpered at the loss of Kagome. "I'll go wash him." Kagome smiled and jumped back down the well. It wasn't very long and Kagome returned with formula and few other things, it was a sheer luck her mother still had some of the powered formula from babysitting. She got out of the well and was greeted by Sayuri with the pup. She smiled and took the pup into her arms, it had been crying and his face was scrunched. It stilled once Kagome held the pup to her chest.

"He recognizes you and feels comfort within your arms. He thinks you're his mother." Sayuri commented, watching the pup staring up into Kagome's face. "He needs to be breastfed…"

Kagome nodded, "I told my mother about him, she mentioned it was possible that I could feed him, it'll take few days… until then, and he will have to drink from this. Oh, poor pup…" She looked to Sayuri. "Think InuYasha would be okay with me adopting him? I can't let him go…"

Sayuri smiled, "Come on, let's go and see, you can always sit him until he agrees. Inuyoukai pups recognize the first female after birth as its own mother, he knew his real mother abandoned him and found comfort in you; it would kill him if you let him go. He had memorized your scents and voice in his mind, knowing you are his mother now."

Kagome giggled and they headed off to the village. Kagome kept glancing to the puppy and was surprised to find he was very intelligent for a newborn, patiently waiting for his milk, knowing he will get it. Her heart wrenched, knowing the pup was very hungry, seeing it was only just born few hours ago. "How come he was born a dog, not in human's form?" She asked, curious.

Sayuri looked over to the puppy in Kagome's arms; it was silent and staring up at Kagome with its golden eyes. "Youkai are born into their true forms. He will take on human appearance once he gets a little bit older. The longer he remains in a pup form, the powerful he is. So we don't know when."

Sayuri greeted InuYasha as they arrived in the village, glomping him and giving him a peck which earned her a wrap around the waist and a feh.

Kagome reached the hanyou couple and stood before InuYasha, holding the pup in her arm, "I found him in the forest, and he was just born few hours ago, abandoned by his own mother."

InuYasha gave a sniff and scowled, stepping up to get a look at the pup, "And you want to keep him?"

"Yes. Seeing his mother wanted to leave him, to die in the forest, she even asked me to kill him because I'm a Miko."

InuYasha crossed his arms. He knew Kagome wanted to adopt the baby and the pup already had imprinted Kagome as his own mother. It was a dilemma but he knew there was no other ways. "Feed him and we'll talk." Kagome gave him a brilliant smile and turned to enter the hut, intent to feed the pup the first thing.

Sayuri turned to her mate, "InuYasha, you're gonna let her keep the pup?"

InuYasha stared where Kagome had disappeared into the hut, "Let her keep it or kill it. I can't. It's an inu-youkai pup. The pup already imprinted on Kagome as his own mother, pretty soon, her scent will replace the birth mother's and there will be no way of telling who the birth mother is. I'm worried about the father."

Sayuri held onto InuYasha's arm, "What do you mean?"

InuYasha entered the hut with his mate in tow, he found Kagome had already fed the pup and was swaddling him up for comfort to let him sleep. "Kagome, we gotta talk." He sat down across from Kagome. He watched her place the pup in her arms secure and held him, humming softly under her breath. She gave a nod, allowing InuYasha talk.

"You said the mother abandoned him, right?" He saw her nod and sighed, "I'm not sure about the father. You see… I know who the father is."

Kagome looked up to InuYasha, surprised, "Really?"

InuYasha nodded, tapping his nose, "Inu can smell real good. All pups are born with their parents' scents until they're few years older and eventually get their own scent."

"So, you know his father by the scent." Kagome clarified, understanding what InuYasha was saying.

"Yeah, he's an InuYoukai, you already know that. Only the royal house of the InuYoukai Clan has silver hair and gold eyes."

Kagome stared at InuYasha, confused at first, "Royal house? You're saying you're a royalty?"  
InuYasha nearly tripped up on the question, "What? After few years, you didn't know that I'm a prince?"

"I assumed you are… it makes sense, after all, your father was a taiyoukai and now SesshoMaru is… oh." Kagome stopped there as it dawned on her and she glanced down at the pup in her arms. He was sleeping peacefully, happy that his tummy was full. "You're telling me SesshoMaru is his father?"

InuYasha nodded, "Yes."

"Oh… wow… so would he come for him?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Until then, you take care of him. I am sure SesshoMaru wouldn't want him dead anyway, he would be his heir to the West. I wonder why the mother wanted to kill him in the first place."

Kagome frowned, feeling distressed, not wanting to lose the pup so soon after she had found him. She felt like she had bonded with the pup, already loving him. "Will SesshoMaru let me raise him? It would kill the pup to lose me…" She murmured as she glanced down to the white puppy and wondered how she didn't recognize the coloring, it was pretty obvious.

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. SesshoMaru still don't like human in general and he won't like it that his own heir had a human mother already. Did you see the real mother?"

Kagome nodded as she looked up to meet InuYasha's eyes, "Yes, she was rather terrible. She was dressed like a court lady and she doesn't even care if the puppy was alive or not. Brown hair and amber eyes, I think."

InuYasha shook his head, "Don't know who. Whoever she is, she must be really stupid to do that to SesshoMaru's heir, leave him to die in the forest." He glanced to the pup which whimpered in his sleep and nuzzled right into Kagome's arm. "We will wait for SesshoMaru to come around."

Kagome sighed, nodding as she hoped with all of her heart that SesshoMaru will not come around for a while. It had been a long time since they've seen him last. He and InuYasha had come to a mutual ground, agreeing silently to leave one another alone.

\&/

A week later, Kagome was concerned with the pup's well-being for it remained in puppy form, not changing into humanoid and it was starting to refuse the formula. InuYasha explained that pups needed real mother's milk and he mentioned the same as Sayuri had done before that the longer the pup remain in his true form, he will be a powerful youkai. Knowing SesshoMaru is one of the most powerful youkai they've ever encountered, it surely shows that the pup is SesshoMaru's heir. There was no marking on his face and InuYasha mentioned that it would show up once he becomes older, when he enters his puberty stage.

Kagome had asked around the village to find a feeding mother who was willing to feed the pup. She had found one, but the pup wouldn't take her milk to her disappointment and learned that during the night, the pup would search out her breast for milk, latching onto her breast through the cloth and Kagome was at loss of what to do. She finally decided to return to her era to find a way. Upon checking the internet, she learned that women could produce breast milk by simulations and within few days, the milk will come. Kagome had explained the situation to her mother and her mother agrees that Kagome would be the one to take care of the puppy and went out to buy several necessities for the puppy. It was rather very hard for Kagome to decide between things for a real puppy or for a baby, she finally settled to get the supplies for the baby, using cloth diapers instead of the disposable ones. Her mother even went to the extent to readjust some of the cloth diapers for the tail.

Upon Kagome's return to the feudal era, she explained to her friends what she would do and indeed, within two days, she was already lactating and the puppy was thrilled to have his mother's milk and was sucking away happily, drinking his fill of the milk.

InuYasha watched as Kagome fed the pup, sitting by Sayuri, his arm around her waist. They were already traveling, to seek out Kouga for his shards. They've stopped to rest by the side of the road, to allow Kagome to feed the pup. "The scents of his real mother is almost gone, your scent is replacing the real mother's." He said softly to Kagome.

She looked up, "What does that mean?"

"If any youkai were to smell the pup, they would only find your and SesshoMaru's scents. They would think you're its real mother and that you are the one who gave birth to it."

"Won't that be strange, I'm human and he is full youkai?" She asked as she settled her shirt down after feeding.

"What can we do? You're the first woman to touch the pup after birth and it's too late. Usually, it's preferable for another youkai woman to take the pup after birth if the mother didn't want the pup. We will deal with SesshoMaru when the time comes." InuYasha huffed and stood up from the rock he was sitting on. Sayuri followed and they took lead while Kagome settled the puppy into her sling wrap that hung from her shoulder.

* * *

Author's Note on the story:

I don't know. I might rewrite the whole beginning if I were to continue this story. I'd like to keep this story fairly short and to the point. I still have yet explored more possibility since Naraku is not in the picture here and it takes place several years after Kagome's first trip into the well, she should be about eighteen in this story, thus making her an adult. InuYasha may seem OOC but given few years later, I am sure he matured and he does have a lot of knowledge of his own heritage, the story, I will give an insight of how he knew of his heritage of the inus.

Truth to be told, I came up with the idea of this story due to two other stories, 'Kyo' and another one found on Mediaminer "The Lucky One" (I think). Both are Inu/Kag story and I loved those two, however, I came up the idea for Sess/Kago pairing here and I don't know if I will continue it.

If you want to see the continuation of this story, I might sometime in 2008.


	3. Shikon Quest

Shikon Quest - _Shikon Quest : _Crossover between InuYasha and ElfQuest. Small tribe on a far distant island got some troubles and Cutter, Leetah and few of ElfQuest come in aid to help, they find an elf tribe so much different, with powers of the High Ones and they learn the history of their distant slant-eyed wolf cousins. There are evil that they believe to be Winnowill spawned.

Notes:

Two tribes on island of Edopan, One good and one bad.

Good- InuYasha is temporarily leader, passed down from father, Toga (Taisho), real leader is Sesshomaru (he left because he feel he wasn't worthy of being a leader until he find his soul-name and his strength) Tribe is large but not many.

Pairings

InuYasha-Kikyo (Soulmates)

Myoga-Kaede (lovemate, both lost their soulmates)

Miroku-Sango (lovemate, will be soulmates later)

Kagome –Sesshomaru (will recognize and he will returns)

Kouga- Ayame (lovemate, she is young, no recognition) (he will recognize Kagura but does not go with her)

Others –

Shippo, Hakkaku, Ginta, Rin, and Jaken

Bad- Naraku is leader, enemy of Toga, the tribe split in Toga's time, many died and the tribes is left with four. Naraku is corrupted by Winnowill, they both spawned Kagura and Kanna, and few other children in the time, (find other Naraku's children and put here). Naraku has similar power as Winnowill.

Naraku – Winnowill (spawned many children out of this union in time period)

Kanna – (Last child, has ability to read locked sending between others)

Kagura (Eldest child of Winnowill and Naraku, has ability to control wind)

Kohaku (Sango's brother but he switches side under Naraku's manipulation, he is lovemated to Kanna, both are about 13/14 years of age, young)

All are wolves elves. Timmain has another wolf child after Timmorn, however the power is strong with her child, it has her shift shaping ability and it is passed on to her children. Two High Ones help and raise the child, Midoriko and InuTai (Toga's father). The Child is a female, mated with InuTai, producing Toga (Taisho), Toga find a mate, a young High One unnamed, produces Sesshomaru and InuYasha is of Izayoi, a wolf elf.

Family tree- odd…

All changes into wolves, some retains feature such as ears, tail or feet, all has sharp claws and their eyes are like wolves, slanted and much like Rahnee-She-Wolf. Their clothes are different, produced by furs of their own and pelts of their deceased family, using healing and shapeshifing ability, the clothes are created and are able to merge with their body as they shift into Wolf form. If it is ripped, it can be mended by the healer.

Kagome carries the jewel of the High Ones, a part of their Palace; it houses all the deceased souls of their tribes.

Humans on the island respect the elves, calling them WolfSpirits, Naraku is lord of eastern part of the island while Sesshomaru is the high Lord over all the island, ruling the humans and elves. Elves make sure the humans are all right, take cares of them and everything.

Naraku wants Kagome for a mate, take the Jewel and control the power. His desire is same as Winnowill for the Palace. The two tribes erupted in one big war, similar to the Go-backs and Sunfolk war for the little palace. Many are killed, those are left. Naraku is left with only four elves, but he has power behind people and creatures that Winnowill left behind.

Kagome is unsure, always seeking Sesshomaru out, try to convince him to return and help to stop Naraku. Sesshomaru is powerful and he can stop Naraku but he desire not to be involved, angry with the death of his father.

Cutter, Leetah and few other elves come to seek them out after Timmain hears from her own grand son's cries though the palace, asking them to come and help to protect the Shikon.

Cutter is shocked to meet the tribe, become good friend with InuYasha, they learn of their history and vice versa. Leetah befriends with Kaede, helps her to increase her healing power and all.

Soon, Kagome gets kidnapped by Naraku. InuYasha finally seeks out Sesshomaru and tells him that only he can find her because he knows Kagome thinks highly of him. He is upset and angry, finally agrees to join and go find Kagome. The group find Naraku and encounters with army of humans and hordes of creatures. They fight and gets though, finally, Sesshomaru finds Kagome and at the moment, they recognizes. Sesshomaru takes her away and they both go away for few days on their own for their recognition.

Cutters and the others see that the tribes is all right and ask them to join them, Sesshomaru declines, stating that they are content where they are and the humans would not be able to make it without them. It would be a slow transition to get the humans to not become dependant on them anymore.

Cutters ask if that day come, they will rejoin with the rest of their cousins, Sesshomaru stats that he will see about it when it happens.

Story ends here.

* * *

Author's Note on the Story:

Well, I never got around to writing this story… I thought I did write a little part of it but it turned out it was all in my head. I have a very, very vivid imagination, I see ideas and stories much like a movie in my mind, pictures and everything (which is also why I like to draw too, to get the idea and picture out of my mind). Here is the whole story plot line. I like the idea, it's mostly generated toward the audience who is very familiar with ElfQuest and InuYasha, crossover of those two series.

It is short story in itself but with a lot of details and relationship view of each characters, developing the concept of everyone's lives in this story.

I don't know if I want to continue this. If I am to ever continue this, I'd rather to complete my Final Quest story first before getting onto this one. This story will take place after most of the time-line in Elfquest, about the same time with The Searcher and The Sword arch. Ah well.

Whatcha think?


	4. A Night with the Daiyoukai

**A Night with the Daiyoukai**

Pairing: SesshoMaru/Kagome

Genre: Romance

Rating: Undecided

Summary: SesshoMaru returns home to find that his mate had committed adultery and defiled the palace of the West. He murder her upon the spot and the next day, he demanded for a new mate and his soldiers went out into the city to gather up all the beautiful women, both youkai and human alike into his harem. For a year, the captured women train and learn the ways of the Ladyship, they each are given one night with the Daiyoukai. He will choose one and one did catch his attention. When the time came that the one he had chosen became his new mate, the Lady of the West, one of his court requested to kill off all the Miko and Monk in the land and he agreed, however he did not know that his Mate is a Miko and she work to save her people, the holy ones, knowing she risk everything to forfeit her life to him, her own mate.

Author's Note on the Story:

This is one of the story I do really want to write. I came up with three different beginning and didn't like how it started out. That's why I didn't post anything here. This is the story I've mentioned is based off the book of Esther in the Bible. I love the story itself and the movie, "A Night with the King". So sweet and romantic… aww. Oh well. Once I get to the first chapter, I might be able to continue this story. It's most likely I won't start it until 2008. Sorry!


	5. The Heir

**The Heir (Final Title)**

Original titles:

Taiyoukai no Nishitaisho InuYasha(The Great Lord, InuYasha Nishitaisho)

The Next Taiyoukai of the West

Pairing: InuYasha/Kagome, Miroku/Sango, SesshoMaru/Sara, Toga/Izayoi and few others, who knows.

Characters:

Original:

Takemaru no Sestuna

SesshoMaru-Sama

InuYasha

Kagome

Miroku

Sango

Shippo

Kaede

Rin

Jaken

Naraku

Kagura

Kanna

Naraku's Offsprings Etc.

Kagome's Family Etc.

Hyoga

Memomaru

Toga (Inu/Sess' father)

Izayoi

Sara

New Characters:

Court of Nishitaisho:

Court Counils (governors – advisors of the taiyoukai. Four for the taiyoukai and one to each daimyos, they are basically retainers, like Jaken and Myoga.)

North: Myoga

West: Jaken

East: Takasuki (female kuro inuyoukai)

South: Kanaye (male ookami youkai)

Daimyos (the taiyoukai has four generals in his court, they rule divided providence of the Western Land, each has samurais and armies, much like Knights to the Kings in England. They all live at the West's Hold, the main city of the taiyoukai in the Western Land. Each have their own retainers.)

North: Kanesho (tiger)

Retainer: Jirokun (tiger)

South: Toriko (female eagle) – SesshoMaru's mother's most loyal friend and general.

Retainer: Kiyoshi (kitsune)

West: Kenji (inu) – SesshoMaru's uncle from his mother's side.

Retainer: Zenshiku (wolf)

East: Harukazu (wolf) Kouga's father, Kouga will be next in line after him.

Retainer: Tadako (female inu)

Taiyoukai of the Four Lands:

North: Kanetora (tiger)

South: Shoujun (eagle)

East: Kohroami (wolf ) Kouga's uncle, Kouga is the 4th in line for title after him

West: SesshoMaru (inu)

The Enemy:

Akairyujin/Honglong

* * *

Chapter One: Death of a Lord 

Back in Fedual Japan, just before the rise of Oda Nodabunga, the world was at constant war against each other, human upon human, youkai upon youkai, human upon youkai or the other way around. War is war, nothing else could define it.

Yet, in some area, peace is known, for semblance time of it. Lines are drawn here and there, everyone respected that. There are a great line between youkai and human, for they are two different races, but it wasn't impossible to mix the two, yet it was highly looked down upon between the two races. For one, InuYasha was a result of two races, a hanyou inu-youkai. He was a son of a highly esteemed lord who ruled the better part of Japan, the Western Land and a beautiful human princess. Yet, he was cast out by both society and forced to live his life alone, an outcast prince of the Western Land.

He came around to having a legendary adventure when he turned a hundred and fifty years old, all starting with a bauble that promised a great power, the Shikon no Tama. He went out to search for it and met a miko who guarded it, and in the process, fell in love, or so he thought, with her, and vice versa. There was another hanyou who wanted the power and got in the middle of everything, quiet left a mess.

The two were betrayed, the miko Kikyo died, and InuYasha was sealed to the tree for eternity unless one came along and freed him. Which happened in short fifty year by a girl, supposedly Kikyo's reincarnation from five hundred years in the future, transporting through a mean of a magic well.

Their fate was tied beforehand, the Shikon no Tama was in picture again, yet got shattered and they set out on an adventure to gather the shards. In the process of the adventure, they met with a kitsune kit, Shippo, Miroku, the buddish monk who had a roving hand, Sango, the last of her people, the demon exterminators, the taijya with a youkai cat, Kiara. Together, they faced and fought many who were after the shards. They shared a nemesis Naraku, the hanyou who had caused each one of them grief in their lives for the Shikon no Tama.

The story came to close end for the Shikon no Tama and little they knew it wasn't the end of the adventure for InuYasha, but a beginning of a new one. Fate had something else planned for him, which changed the face of the entire youkai and human society, bringing us to how the world Kagome came from to be.

"Ouswari!" Kagome shouted as she made a dash toward the well, it had become a routine, her shout was half-hearted and she heard him crash on the ground behind her. Reaching the well, she turned and saw InuYasha peeling himself off from the ground.

"Damn it! Kagome, did you really have to go back now?" InuYasha scowled as he got up.

Kagome gave apologetic smile and nodded, "Please, I miss my family; I'll be back in three days, like usual." She perched onto the well's lid and watched InuYasha's reaction.

"Feh! Three days and I'm coming to get you!" InuYasha plopped himself on the ground next to the well, crossing his arms inside his sleeves. His argument was also half-hearted for they had gone through the same routine every single time, often every few weeks.

Kagome reached and gave his ear a soft tweak and he looked up to her, she held a sigh as she saw his eyes was full of forlorn and knew, he did not want her to go back. She felt the same thing, she wanted to stay with him, travel and find the shards. It had become her whole world but she missed her family and needed to see them. Finding no need to say any words, she gave him a smile and slipped down the well, allowing herself to pass through time to her era.

InuYasha let out a soft sigh, already feeling the strange feeling in his chest, missing Kagome. Shippo bounced into the area and stopped before him, giving him a look. InuYasha returned with a scowl and a grunt.

"Where should we go after Kagome gets back?" Miroku asked as he came into view.

"Wherever there's a rumor." InuYasha replied.

Sango joined Miroku's side. "Rumors had been growing thin with the shards, Naraku has most of them."

InuYasha gave a nod, staring at the horizon, complementing as he sat his back to the well. After a long while, he finally answered, "We'll see when Kagome come back." Then suddenly, his head snapped to the side, facing west, he frowned and his ears swiveled toward west. The others watched in confusion, curious to what InuYasha heard that they could not hear.

"What is it?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha stood up and turned, he was crouched, ready to run. "I'm being called. I will be back soon." Then, in red and white blur, he was gone.

"Called?" Sango asked with confusion.

Shippo hopped onto her shoulder, "I heard it too. There was howling from the west, calling for InuYasha to come."  
Miroku turned to the kitsune on the taijiya shoulder, "You understand what the howling was saying?" He asked, his curiosity added another notch.

Shippo shrugged, "All it was telling InuYasha to come to someplace, sound like West Hold, and it is urgent."

"That sounds serious. I suppose we should wait until either InuYasha or Kagome return." Sango commented, turning to return to the village. Shippo held onto her shoulder as Miroku lagged behind, following Sango, studying her butt.

"You better not be looking at my rear end." Sango muttered as she went down the hill and Miroku chuckled, "Nah, just enjoying the scenery."

"Hentai!" And a sound of flesh meeting flesh rang in the air, sending the birds away from the tree.

InuYasha ran with all of his speed he had for a hanyou, for he was fast as a full blooded demon and strong, he was nothing but a red and silver blur among the tree and mountain. It was almost as if he were flying, skimming the top of the forest as he went. The large mountainous area loomed before him and he knew, he had to go there. The howling was becoming louder and louder, he decided to reply with his own, howling in reply that he is near.

The howling ended and InuYasha stood at the base of a dense forestry that was nestled in the mountain. He could see towering tiers of castle peeking out of the tree top on the side of the mountain, here and there, buildings lined and scattered. He knew it was a grand castle ground on the mountain. He made his way through the dense forest and came to the other end to find the view of the valley ahead, sprawling out a massive fortress that looked like a city. It was majestic with a huge castle on the other end of the fortress, sitting at the base of the rocky mountain.

He made his way down to the fortress and reached the large gate, standing there, he looked up and barked, "Hey, open up!"

One of the youkai sentry asked from the top of the tower on the left side of the gate asked, "Who there and for what?"

InuYasha drew out the Tessaiga and hoisted it on his shoulder, standing with a cocky attitude, "InuYasha, I was called here. Open up or I'll blast through!"

"Whoa, whoa, that's not necessary." InuYasha turned to see a tall inuyoukai with gray hair tied up in topknot. He was dressed like a daimyo. "InuYasha, thank you for coming, I am Keiji." The gate opened and InuYasha sheathed Tessaiga back into its scabbard.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" InuYasha asked as he followed Keiji through the fortress toward the massive castle on the other side.

"We called you here because SesshoMaru-Sama requested for you."

"What? What the hell he wants with me? Why didn't he come to me like he usually do, you know, fighting and all that shit."

Keiji cracked a grin, hinted with sadness, "You will see."

"Feh." InuYasha snorted and decided to change tactics, "So, who you?"

"Hm? Ah, I'm one of SesshoMaru-sama's Daimyo, I handle the western part of Japan for him. You are Touga's son and you do not know the system of lordship?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Never did learn, no one taught me. So, a Daimyo? This is SesshoMaru's place, eh?" He looked about.  
"Rather, this is the Nishitaisho Castle," Keiji gestured to the massive castle and with a wave of his hand around them, "This is the Western Hold, yes, basically it is SesshoMaru-sama's home, was your father's and his father before that."

InuYasha was stunned into silence as they kept walking toward the large castle. The hold was very massive and there was many youkai around, he saw there was different species of youkai, ranging from dogs to tigers, birds and down to reptilians. He noticed they were wearing similar uniforms and guessed they were soldiers. Some looked better dressed, much like samurai.

He saw houses, where children and women were, he then knew they were families of the soldiers. There was very scare human among them, but they were dressed as servants. InuYasha felt disgusted a bit at this.

Keiji noticed InuYasha's confusion and explained, "The first ground is basically village, and the first bailey surrounds the whole place. Soldiers and their families live there. Within the second bailey, is where the storehouse is, for crops and weapons. Dojos are here as well for the soldiers to train. There are others up there within the other baileys. The third bailey is nothing but forest and gardens, separating the second and first from the rest. Fourth one is where the members of the court live. The court's councils and Daimyos along with higher class are privileged to live here if they wish. Under SesshoMaru-sama's court, nearly every member lives here, some part time." They entered a third level, getting closer to the castle, InuYasha noticed, like most castles had three baileys, or rather, gates with walls within the place, but this one had five in total.

As they reached to the next level of the hold, the buildings were much fancier, decorated with beautiful garden. There were ladies dressed in their finest in the court; few children ran here and there, they were dressed in colorful silk as well. For a moment then, he wondered if this was where his mother had once stayed.

As if Keiji read his thought, "If you are thinking if your mother once lived here on this level, you're wrong. She never lived here, for the relationship between her and your father did not last very long. She did stay here for short time, in the castle with Touga." He opened the gate as they entered a large garden that led up to the castle door. They entered a long hallway and soon, they met with Jaken.

The toad demon had a scowl on his face but he bowed and turned, waving his staff in gesture for InuYasha to follow him. Keiji gave a nod, telling InuYasha to do so. InuYasha obliged without words and followed Jaken deeper into the castle, soon, he got lost after many turns and stairs, and reached the large wooden door with carved image of dogs prancing or leaping over the scenery of Japan. Jaken gave a small knock, calling in, "SesshoMaru-Sama?"  
InuYasha heard soft voice answering back; he recognized his older half brother's voice and wondered why he sounded rather meek. Jaken slid the door open and bowed, stepping back to let InuYasha in. "InuYasha." SesshoMaru said as he stepped in.

InuYasha wasn't prepared for the shock as he stepped into the room. The room was grand and beautiful, tastefully Spartan, but in the center laid a grand futon and SesshoMaru was lying on it, looking worse to wear, bandaged with blood seeping through, he was bare from chest up, the blanket was already stained with blood. He looked as if he was beaten up pretty badly and indeed which it was. He practually looked like he was on death's door. The room stank of old and fresh blood, mingled with poison. InuYasha had to refrain from scrunching his face at the scent.

InuYasha wasn't sure what to do and hesitatingly made his way to the futon and knelt beside the bed. He stared at SesshoMaru, wondering and reeling from the shock of ever seeing SesshoMaru in such state. Finally after a while, he blurted, "What the hell happened?"

SesshoMaru cracked a grin and chuckled darkly before coughing. InuYasha watched as SesshoMaru's hand coated with blood after he coughed. The taiyoukai turned his head and his amber eyes were dull, without luster or shine, "Ah, I'm sure you remember Menomaru," he saw InuYasha give a nod. "Apparently, his defeat was brought back to the land over sea. They've heard of Hyoga's defeat as well and now they're thirsty for revenge."

InuYasha sat there, complementing what SesshoMaru had just told him. He knew Hyoga, Menomaru's father had once went against their father, Touga Inutaisho, and was defeated. Menomaru wanted revenge and InuYasha defeated him then, putting it all to end. But apparently, it wasn't the end and he wondered who. "Who? Menomaru has some brother or whatever?"  
SesshoMaru tilted his head to stare at the ceiling, "No. Honglong, or in our language, Akairyujin, is the Taiyoukai over sea and he had sent Hyoga years ago. When he heard that Hyoga failed, he waited for Menomaru to do his job. Now the news returned to him and both failed. Akairyujin wanted to take Western Land from the Nishitaisho line. He came over sea with his army…" SesshoMaru paused and winced as his body shot with pain. InuYasha felt himself wince along; knowing pain is not the most pleasurable thing to experience. "Ah… They came, it was an ambush, I was able to push them back, but Akairyujin was too powerful, he's really hell bent to capture Western Land."

InuYasha frowned, curious, "why are you not healing? What's wrong with your body?"

SesshoMaru snarled, exposing his fangs as he turned his head to InuYasha and his eyes seeped red slightly, "I cannot heal. Akairyujin has poison that I cannot recover from. It's eating me up inside, that's why I am like this!" He growled and started to cough once again, blood spilled from his mouth and he didn't bother to cover up. InuYasha winced once again.

SesshoMaru laid there, staring at the ceiling and realized his half brother was silent and complemented on how much InuYasha had grown, maturing. He sighed and turned his head once again, "I asked for you to come. I have no heir; you are the next in line to take my place."

InuYasha sputtered and waved his hands, "No, no way, I'm not going to become the next Taiyoukai! I'm a hanyou!"

Sesshomaru snarled and InuYasha shut up immediately, "Insolent as always!" He barked and coughed again, slumped back on his pillow. "You must! The Western Land must stay under the Nishitaisho rule, or else, Western Land would come to worse. You are the blood of the Nishitaisho, even if it is tainted with human blood."

InuYasha stared with wide eyes; SesshoMaru had admitted that InuYasha is part of his blood and wanted him to take his place. He bowed his head and softly asked, "How can I? I know nothing of ruling and you're stronger than I am."

SesshoMaru gave a short derisive barking laugh, "Right. That is where you are wrong. You don't realize it, you're already powerful than any daimyo or samurai with your raw talents. And now, in past couple of years, you brought yourself higher, becoming equal as I. Despite your human blood, you're equal as a taiyoukai." He looked once back to InuYasha and his eyes were molten soft, "Seeing how far you came, you are worthy of my heir, worthy of father's blood. Only I wished things would have been different."

InuYasha dropped his head, feeling regret, "Me too… me too, Aniki. Why did you hate me?"

SesshoMaru reached with his only arm and lifted InuYasha's face to meet his eyes, "I never hated you." He saw disbelief in his younger brother's eyes, "You never heard my side of the story. Listen hard and carefully." He let go, letting his hand fall to the bed. "Father only lived long enough to name you. It is in inu code to protect their pack. I tried to find you after I heard father had died, Izayoi fled with you. I searched for a long time, and by the time I found Izayoi, she had died and the village told me that they drove you out. After they told me," He then snarled at the moment, "of how they treated you. The village was no more."

InuYasha gasped softly. He remembered when he was younger, he had gone back to find the village where he and his mother stayed and found it in ruins and had wondered what had happened. Now he understood that it was SesshoMaru who had razed the village to ground, killing everyone in rage of how they treated him when he was younger. He felt flurries of emotions swirling within, from regret, sadness and pride.

"By the time I found you, you were hanging around in the forest that now is named after you. Smitten with the priestess there, seeing that you were fine, fending on your own. I figured I'd wait until time was better." His eyes closed in regret.

"But it was too late… was it?" InuYasha asked, knowing that he had gotten himself pinned to the tree and stayed there for fifty years.

"Hai. When I learned your intention to get the Shikon no Tama, it was too late; you were already pinned to the tree, dead to the world. I failed again then. Father must be displeased with me. When you were revived after fifty years, I saw that you had taken the duty to regather the Shikon no tama, formed your own pack. I did all these things to train you."

InuYasha spat, "What? You mean, you stuck your claw in my eyes so you'd get the sword for me? Put a hole in my gut, what for? Fought me to get the sword but, you were really training me all along? You bastard!"

SesshoMaru laughed, "You're an insolent pup, what else can I do? It was the best way to teach you and it worked. Did it?"

"Oh, I suppose." InuYasha muttered.

SesshoMaru turned his head and studied his brother's face, seeing different emotions and a small grin flitted across his lips, "There are things you have that I don't have. Things that father wanted. You just don't realize it that it is a gift that father gave it to you and wanting to become a full demon takes away that gift." He murmured and saw InuYasha's surprising confusing look. "You wonder. Yes. It is emotions, we do have emotions but we do not express it freely as you can. That is what you are bestowed. It took me a long time to learn that it is not only weakness but strength as well. InuYasha, use it," He reached up once again and touched his brother's cheek, finding it was wet. "See, tears… how I sometime wonder what it is like to cry… We can't cry, because it would have made us too powerful. Humans are mortal because being immortal, they would be too powerful, and the balance would be shifted. But you," He gripped InuYasha's chin hard, nearly yanking him down. He snarled, "Do not ever give that up. You are the only hanyou that ever made it out of adolescent with the power of a full youkai. You had made yourself a name. Now I give you your rightful name, Nishitaisho InuYasha."

InuYasha gasped softly as SesshoMaru let his face go. He watched SesshoMaru labor his breathing, closing his eyes trying to regain his composure from so much pain. As the oldest brother calmed down, his eyes opened once again. "There is a ritual you must do to become a taiyoukai, I have no doubt that you will succeed. Four things you must do for me that I regret not doing myself…" He then exhaled a labored breath.

InuYasha sat there, his hands in his lap, "Aniki…" His voice was so soft and for a moment there, SesshoMaru in his delusion state, saw a very young InuYasha with innocent staring up at him with pride. He almost smiled and shook his head then, trying to clear his mind, he knew he was close to death for he was seeing things that weren't real.

"InuYasha, as you become the taiyoukai, you must take a mate. I would prefer you to mate with that girl of your, the one with indecent kimono." He then chuckled ruefully as he saw InuYasha blush. "Hai, she is rather very powerful Miko, good assets to the Nishitaisho house. Together, you both are powerful being, you would have never been able to defeat Naraku without her help."

"Hey… I can… " InuYasha stopped as SesshoMaru scowled and quieted once again.

"Stubborn pup! Have you not learned that pride will be your downfall?" Sesshomaru snarled softly and waved his hand to dismiss the comment, "I see it that you two have love for one another, the other thing that I am jealous of about you. The ability to love and receive love, it is not a weakness but the most powerful ally you can ever have, if you know how to use it. This is what Rin taught me."

"Hai… but, if I mate with Kagome, our child would be more human than demon…"

SesshoMaru chuckled, "I do not believe so. You are hanyou, a product of both human and youkai, combination between both worlds; you have the power of both worlds, making you much more powerful than youkai or human alone. Your wrench has immense Miko power, which makes astounding possibility, even if your child would be quarter demon; he would be very strong indeed. But there's another case with involving demon and miko. That's what you will have to find out later."

"Oh." InuYasha murmured, never thought of such thing and yet, coming from SesshoMaru, it made sense, in the strangest way.

"That is the second thing I ask you to do, produce an heir right away, to keep the Nishitaisho line going. You are going to be the last surviving Nishitaisho and it is up to you to keep Japan in balance. Thirdly, protect Rin as if she is your own."

InuYasha nodded, knowing the young human ward, "Hai, Kagome would love her."

"Last thing, kill Akairyujin. He was the one responsible for endangering our clan. He is why you are the last of the Silver Inu." SesshoMaru reached and grasped the two swords from the other side and pulled it closer to InuYasha's knees, "Take these, they will recognize you as the new master. Tokijin is not strong enough, but with So'Unga, you will have a stronger sword and you will be able to kill Akairyujin."

"But, the So'Unga is in hell… it's gone forever." InuYasha said as he stared at the two swords by his knees.

"The So'Unga is from Hell and that's where Father got it from. You will know what to do, because it is in you to call upon the sword of hell, it is not complete when you have swords of heaven and men."

InuYasha nodded, deciding to humor his brother because he had absolutely no clue. "Aniki… I… I don't want this." He whispered at last.

SesshoMaru glanced at his brother, "Do you have doubts when Father or I have no doubts in you?"

InuYasha's eyes widened at the question and gave a nod, "For you and Father, I'll do it. I'll do it for Japan. I promise."

SesshoMaru turned his head back on the pillow and gave a soft sigh, his eyes glazed bright gold and his breath came short as he whispered, staring up to heaven, "Chihi-ue…" With last breath, his eyes fluttered close.

InuYasha stared, watching the dark lashes of his elder brother flitter to his cheeks, and as if the world came crashing down around him, he felt his chest clenches and realization hit him, his only blood family is gone and after all the fighting, wishing that he'd be dead, he actually was dead and now he wished he wasn't. Throwing back his head, he let loose a long mournful howl of sorrow, regret and anger. The entire fortress heard and they all knew then, their Lord was dead.

* * *

Author's Note on the Story: 

This is definitely the next story I will work on pretty soon. I've worked out so many details and the plot line for this story. I also wrote about three chapters but gave you only the first one. You saw the list of the characters and you can see how detailed the story will be. It will be a bit long, but not too long. There is five things InuYasha need to do in this story and each will provide a problem/challenge for him. I can also clue you in that one of the lords (not saying who) will turn against the entire Nishitaisho House during the story arch. I'm excited for this story!


End file.
